New Moves
by Cybelluk
Summary: Dad Grayson begins to teach Dick a new stunt. It seems he is unsure how to complete it, or is he?
1. Chapter 1

NEW MOVES

**NEW MOVES**

**Chapter one**

Dick stretched out and flicked back the curtain. He made a circular hole in the condensation with his finger.

Outside it was grey and drizzly. No one seemed to be up and about yet.

He sat up and wiped a larger portion of the condensation away.

Nope no one was up and about yet.

He couldn't decide whether to stay put or not, on one hand he was comfortable and warm, on the other he felt wide awake.

Then he felt the trailer shake a little and heard footsteps on the other side of the thin wall.

He could tell that it was his father by the tread.

His door opened and his Dad popped his head around it.

"Hey you awake? Come on we have a lot to do today, I want you to try a new move, well I want to try and work one out."

"Ok Dad."

Dick felt a flutter of excitement in his stomach. It wasn't that often they did something new. He had a feeling that this was going to be something special.

Dick slid onto the bench at the table as his Mom came from the bedroom yawning and running her fingers through her hair.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asked.

"We'll have some oatmeal; we'll need the energy for today." Dick's father said as Dick turned his nose up.

"Good idea." Said Mom as she began to prepare breakfast. She poured Dick a glass of orange juice and placed it in front of him.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked him.

Dick nodded as he took a drink of the juice.

"What's the new move then?" He asked his Dad as he stirred the oatmeal trying to delay eating it.

"Oh you will see. Eat up come on; we need to get an early start. We will start with a walk through then we will see how far we get with a few moves on the floor."

Dick's shoulders sagged a little, but he dutifully ate the oatmeal.

"Right now pay attention." Dick's father ordered. "This new stunt is going to be very dangerous, but I have faith in your abilities to do it."

"Ok Dad, but what is it?"

"Listen carefully." His father held up a finger. "When you release the first part is a quadruple tumbling twist."

"A what!?" Dick's eyes went wide with surprise. "A quad!"

"Yes, then you coil into a quad roll…"

"Dad, come on no way!" Dick protested.

"Ok, now no more arguments, lets try doing the moves on the floor."

Dick eyed his father with disbelief. Triple moves were hard enough but quads, no way.

Dicks Mom and Dad stood side by side facing each other and lifted Dick so that he could move as if through the air. They helped him twist and turn.

"You see it's not so difficult." His Dad pointed out as Dick's feet touched the floor. "Now we need to walk through the middle section of the jump, and then the last bit. I have one problem though which I am going to need your help with."

"What's that?" Dick asked eyeing his Dad suspiciously.

"Well I haven't quite worked out how each move is linked together. Maybe you will be able to 'feel' what needs to be done."

"Me! Dad, if you haven't worked out the stunt how do you expect me to do it?" Dick sounded alarmed.

"Because I just know if anyone can do this it's you. Come on lets carry on. I want to get onto the low trapeze this afternoon. Maybe though I'll see if we can use a trampoline before then."

"John, Dick has a point, how is he meant to do this?" Dick's Mom said with concern.

"Ye of little faith. Just have some trust in what I am doing. I assure you it will all come right."

"Come on John that's enough, give the boy a break. Me too for that matter. Let's go get some lunch and then we can continue." Mary demanded.

"Ok, ok, I agree, come on son, let's do as your Mom says and then we can get back to this after."

Dick sighed with some relief and followed his parents back to the trailer. His arms ached and his legs felt like lead.

He sank gratefully down at the table and his Mom put a plate of sandwiches in front of him with a large glass of milk.

He had managed to eat half, when his Dad got up.

"I'm going to get the trampoline sorted out." He said over his shoulder as he left the trailer.

Dick's shoulders sagged; he had hoped that his Dad would not have carried on today.

His Mom stroked his hair back from his forehead.

"Sweetheart I know you will pull this off. Just please try, its important to your Dad. Please, I can't explain it to you right now, but he is right you just have to trust him."

"Alright Mom, I will." Dick took another bite of his sandwich. Something about the way his Mom spoke told him that it was really important.

If truth be known Dick actually liked using the trampoline. Occasionally he would use it to perform when they needed and extra act. It was almost as good a flying on the trapeze. It was also a good tool to use when trying new stunts as it gave the safe aerial lift needed.

He still wasn't sure about doing quadruple turns though, but if Mom said it was important to Dad he would have to at least give it his best shot.

"Have you finished?" His Mom asked. Dick nodded. "Go on find your father, I'll see to the dishes and be out in a bit."

Dick got up and slowly made his way to the door.

"Mom." He said slowly as he put a hand on the door handle. "Mom is it really important, this new stunt, I mean you know, really, really important?"

"Sweetheart, yes it is, but you mustn't beat yourself up if you find it too hard. Dad won't mind, as long as you try your best. He just believes you will be able to do it. He will explain why in time I'm sure."

Dick stood for a few moments contemplating what his Mom had said. He knew neither of them would ask anything of him they didn't believe he was capable of, if anything they held him back. His Dad said if he had any faults he was a little too fearless and a bit impetuous.

"Go on get along, your father will be waiting." His Mom chided gently.

Dad was stood talking to one of the clowns as Dick came into the big top. The trampoline was set up with crash mats around the edge. A couple of the 'Hands' were leaning on the trampoline. Dick knew that they were there for safety. These men managed the equipment during a performance, such as spinning the ropes for the Spanish web and Corde Lisse.

"Here he is the star of the show!" One of them laughed as Dick approached, ruffling his hair.

Dick coloured a little, he was never going to get used to the praise he got. Mr Haley had said that it was Dick's skilled performances that had all but saved the circus. Dick believed it was his Mom and Dad's skills that had done it. They were top billing at every location and drew large crowds.

He found it amazing to think that his Mom had never even been on a trapeze before she met his Dad. His Dad had said she had taken to it like a duck to water, or rather a bird to the air. Dick loved to watch her work the ribbons, she was so graceful, elegant and balletic.

"Ok up on the trampoline young man." His Dad put his hands under Dick's armpits and hoisted him up. "First of all I want you to get some height and then I want a quad tumble." He demonstrated with his arms. "Like this."

Dick braced himself, and then began to jump, up, and up. He heard his Dad shout 'Now' and tucked himself into a roll position. He heard the 'Hands' counting each rotation.

As he bounced up again he looked towards his Dad. He knew he had only done three rotations.

His Dad held up three fingers to confirm it.

"Ok again." His Dad told him.

Dick began to build up the height then tucked again. He could hear the Hands counting again. Again he only managed three rotations.

Again and again he tried; he managed to do a three and a half roll to a round of applause from the Hands.

"There you go, nearly there." His Dad encouraged. "Come on another try."

Dick stood motionless fro a few moments then began to bounce higher and higher, his arms swinging to help lift him. Then just as he reached the apex of his highest bounce he rolled, over and over….

The Hands clapped enthusiastically.

"Bravo! Way to go. Four perfect rotations."

Dick looked towards his father for confirmation.

There you are. I knew you could do it. Now we just need you to hit that every time. So come on keep at it."

As was usual once Dick managed to do a move it was as if his body remembered it perfectly and could reproduce it time and again, so needless to say he was able to complete the four turns every time after that.

"Ok I think that's enough for now." His Dad said.

Dick was pleased, he was so tired.

"Tomorrow we will see how long it takes you to try the other elements of the jump and then we can get on the trapeze."

"Ok Dad, but its going to be hard, I mean I still don't see how I can put the bits together to make a complete jump." Dick told him shrugging.

"I have every faith in you, I am sure you will work it out." His Dad told him winking and putting his arm around Dick's shoulders, hugging him. "Let's go see what Mom has cooked up for dinner."

"You bet. I'm starving."

"When are you never?" His Dad laughed cuffing him across the back of the head gently.

Dick laid in bed his mind going over the move. He could imagine each tuck and turn in his head as if he was actually doing it.

He could not 'see' how the jump could be done successfully. How as he to join each move?

He mentally tried several different things but they just didn't work. He knew if this new move was as important as his Mom had indicated he was going to have to pull out all the stops.

What was it about this move that was so special? Yes special, he had a feeling that there was something different about it. A quiver of excitement filled his stomach. He felt sure there was something his Dad wasn't saying and that he actually knew the 'linking' moves.

"Dick what are you doing still awake?" His Mom asked popping her head around the door as she always did before she went to bed herself.

She came into the room and crouched beside him, stroking his hair back.

"I just keep going over this new trick. I can't stop thinking about it."

"I know sweetheart but you do need to get your sleep if you are to be able to work tomorrow. We have a show tomorrow you know."

"I know Mom, I want to sleep honest."

Mom kissed him on the forehead.

"Come on snuggle down I'll sit with you a while."

Dick complied, if there was one thing he loved it was for his Mom to sit with him when he was going to sleep. Now and again he would protest he was too old for her to keep tucking him in at night, but he knew he would miss it if she stopped.

Mom tucked the blankets around him.

"Are you comfortable?"

Dick nodded.

"Ok come on close your eyes now." She told him. He felt her cool hand stroke his hair again, gently and rhythmically. Even though his eyes were shut he felt them getting heavier. He was vaguely aware of his Mom kissing his head again and whispering,

"Night, night my little Robin."

Dick sat up and rubbed his eyes. Outside he could hear people moving about. It was usual on the morning of a show for everyone to be up and about early as they tried to get time to rehearse in the big top. Some like the jugglers could rehearse anywhere there was a space.

The flying Graysons needed to use the equipment inside the tent. The neat thing was they could rehearse while someone else did so below. It was just their safety net that got in the way sometimes.

Dick peeped from the window. The morning was as grey as the day before. He swung his legs out of bed and sat on the edge of his bed yawning.

He stretched and then began to get dressed. His 'room' was small enough for him to be able to sit on the bed and reach everything he needed. His clothes for the day were on the chair at the side of the bed. His Mom had put them there the night before. They were the old costume he wore for rehearsals over which he donned a track suit. He pushed his feet into battered trainers and picked up the soft gym slippers as he slipped out of his room.

He padded over to the kitchen area and poured himself a glass of orange juice. Putting it on the table he went round pulling the drapes open to let in the grey daylight. He then found the comic he had been reading and sat at the table sipping his orange and waiting for his parents to get up.

He felt hungry but he didn't dare make himself anything. It wasn't that he wasn't capable but he knew that the food was very carefully budgeted for; he knew that money was tight, so he needed to be careful.

It was hard sometimes but he never really went hungry. Although he had realised not that long ago that sometimes his Mom and Dad had gone without so that he could eat.

Being a part of the circus though was like one big extended family and when times were hard everyone pulled together and this was usually the time when they had some of the most wonderful meals. The pot was brought out and set over the fire in the middle of the camp. Everyone contributed what they could and often wild rabbits were caught and popped in the pot. Most of the circus folk were expert scavengers; those that were not would barter their services in exchange for food from local farmers.

"Good morning." His Dad greeted him as he sat across from him with a glass of orange juice. "So are you ready for another try at the new move?"

"I guess." Dick said hesitantly. "Dad do you know how I can make it work, I mean it does seem, well hard."

"Dick I kinda know but I need you to work it out too. I mean if you can 'feel' what to do then it will be better. I will see what I can fathom as well. I'm sure together we will work it out."

Dick dropped his head.

"Mom says it's important to you, why?"

"I will explain it all if, no when you perfect it. You will just have to trust me on this."

"Ok I guess." Dick sounded disappointed.

"Ok let's get breakfast ready, I told Mom she could have a lay in this morning."

"Ok we will work on this till lunch time then we must get a rehearsal in for tonight's performance."

Dick nodded. He had forgotten that they had a show tonight.

His Dad boosted him up onto the trampoline and Dick began his bouncing ascent.

He tucked and executed a perfect quadruple roll.

"Well done!" His Dad clapped along with the 'hands' that were watching. "Let's try the next move."

Dicks Dad explained what he should do.

"Dad! I can't manage that." Dick looked horrified.

"Sure you can, you said that about the first move and you can do it easily now. Come on give it a go."

Dick sighed and began to jump. He twisted and tried to do the four turns but failed and missed his footing on landing, falling flat on his face.

"I think you need to lose a bit of height with this before you twist." His Dad told him as he helped him up.

Dick stood in the middle of the trampoline stationary. He began to imagine the move in his head trying to 'feel' it.

His Dad was about to urge him on, but realised what the look on his sons face meant.

Dick slowly began to jump.

Everyone in the big top stopped what they were doing to watch.

Dick rose higher and higher, then twisted. As he did so everyone held their breath. His feet hit the trampoline and he stopped dead.

"Bravo!" His Dad almost shouted with pride.

A ripple of appreciation ran around the other circus folk. This young man never ceased to amaze them with his abilities.

Since he had started to perform with his parents he had wowed audiences and brought in more punters as word got around. Some uttered a secret prayer that this young man would be the circuses saviour.

"You seem to be picking it up quicker than I had hoped you would." His Dad told him. "Can you do it again?"

Dick obliged, this time the move was performed easier. After several more attempts it was almost flawless.

"Ok I think you have nailed that bit, I think the last move is going to be hard as it's the bit where you are caught, but if we can manage the turn and get that right we can then practice the 'catch' when we get on the trapeze."

Dick nodded. He came and sat on the edge of the trapeze as his Dad explained the final part of the move.

He sat quietly for a few moments as he went through the two other parts in his head. He still could not see how he would link the individual elements of the move.

"You ready to try?" His Dad asked breaking into Dick's reverie.

"Ok, Dad just go through it again for me, slow. Please." Dick moved to stand in the centre of the trampoline.

His Dad patiently explained again.

This time Dick had real problems getting it to work, time after time he missed the landing or didn't manage to do the required number of turns.

"I think its time you both had a break." Dicks Mom said as she came to the side of the trampoline. "I brought some lunch in so we can get straight on with rehearsals after."

"Mom, I can do the first two bits but I can't get the last bit right at all." Dick told her with a mixture of pride and disappointment. "Can I show you what I can do first?"

"Go on then." His Mom smiled.

Dick demonstrated what he had been able to do.

"Very good, I'm sure you will be able to crack the last bit soon. Now come on have a drink and something to eat."

Dick climbed down from the trampoline and his Dad dropped a towel around his neck. They went and sat on the edge of the ring and his Mom gave him a tracksuit top to put on.

"Can't have you getting a chill." She chided when he tried to decline.

One of the Clowns came up to them and gave Dick a thumbs up sign. It was Bepé the diminutive little clown who was a deaf mute. He had been fascinated with Dick from the moment they had brought him home, and amazingly Dick and he could communicate via Bepé's unique sign language.

He was a much loved family friend. He often sought refuge with them when he was bullied by some of the other more transient acts who joined up now and again.

Dick seemed to remember his Dad threatening to punch one guy who had been less than kind to Bepé.

Dicks Mom offered Bepé a sandwich and a drink but he declined indicating he was going to rehearse soon.

Dick stretched out on his stomach on the raised perimeter of the ring and watched the others go about their warm ups and rehearsals.

His Dad shook his shoulder gently.

"Come on sleepy head. Time for our rehearsal."

Dick sat up and stretched. His Mom was already stripping off her outer clothes, revealing her rehearsal costume. His Dad did likewise.

Dick shrugged off his tracksuit top, and put his gym slippers back on.

Together they went through a gymnastic warm up routine, flexing and stretching, before they began the ascent to the trapeze.

Dick's Mom and Dad climbed a rope ladder at either side, Dick on the other hand went hand over hand up a rope to stand beside his Mom on the base board, as the hands erected the safety net beneath them. Once this was in place His Dad positioned himself on his bar ready to catch. He began to swing and as Dick began to swing on the bar opposite he let himself down to suspend himself by his knees in time to catch Dick as he leapt through the air, then released him as he leapt back to grasp the bar again.

Mom repeated what Dick had done and for a few moments they alternated.

Below them the other circus acts had stopped what they were doing to gaze upwards at the Graysons.

They just knew that this family were something really special. They held their breath as Dick spun through the air and his Father caught him cleanly. This small boy was just a natural on the trapeze.

Having seen the performance rehearsed all the way through once they drifted back to their own rehearsals or jobs, occasionally taking another look at the flying trapeze.

"I think we're ready for tonight." His Father told him as Dick hung from his strong hands swaying slightly too and fro.

Dad began to swing Dick again higher and higher then with a 'now' he let him go and Dick made the smooth transition to the opposite bar that his Mom had swung across.

Ever the showman Dick couldn't resist doing a roll around the bar as he swung towards her, landing at her side on the board.

Mom shook her head at him tutting, then waved to Dad to signal she was about to descend.

She took the easy route sliding down the rope Dick had climbed earlier.

Dick remained aloft as he watched his Dad make his way down too.

Mom and Dad went and stood either side of the safety net.

Dick rose on tiptoe at the edge of the board and for a moment he was almost motionless in mid air as he fell forward and dropped gracefully into the net, rolling as he landed and then doing a forward roll off the edge of the net into his Fathers arms.

"Bravo! I reckon it will be a good show tonight." His Dad said proudly hugging Dick.

"Come on you two lets go get some rest before then." Mom ruffled both their hair affectionately.

"The crowd doesn't look too bad tonight; we are about three quarters full now." Mr Haley told everyone as they assembled to begin the show.

"That's good, better than it's been for a while." Dick's Father pointed out.

"Yes but we are still way down on takings. We need to get something spectacular to draw in the crowds. I know having young Dick in your act is boosting the custom a bit but we need to be doing better."

"Well he seems to be coming on well with the new stunt, I reckon if that doesn't get the crowds in nothing will."

"The sooner the better. How long will it be before he's ready?" Mr Haley's voice was almost pleading.

"Look I don't want to rush this, it's a very dangerous stunt and his safety is my first concern, but I assure you once he has it perfected it will be the biggest thing ever."

"I hope so, because if something doesn't happen soon there will be no circus for him to perform it in."

Mr Haley was interrupted by the sound of the band striking up. He turned to the ringmaster and gently pushed him into the arena.

Dick's father went over to where Dick and his Mom were sat wrapped in warm robes waiting.

"Is it really bad John?" Mary asked worried.

"It's not good that's for sure. The crowd may be good tonight but it doesn't make up for all the bad ones."

"Dad what will happen to us if the circus closes?" Dick asked with a little panic.

"Don't you worry your head about that little man; I will always be able to find work of some kind or other."

"John maybe we should seriously look at the offer from Cirque du Soleil."

"Mary I can't leave Mr Haley in the lurch. He's raised me like his own son, he need us more than ever now. If the circus folds then we look elsewhere, I am sure we will be able to find work if that happens. In fact we have a better chance than the others, I'm sure the offers will still be there."

"I hope so John, I hope so."

"Come on Dick let's get warmed up and see if we can't wow the audience tonight."

The ringmaster announced them and Dick felt the usual excited tightening of his stomach as his parents stepped into the ring then he ran to meet them.

The audience applauded and there were a few 'aw's' as he entered.

He was used to this now but it still annoyed him at times, he wasn't a baby anymore. His Mom said it was because he was small and very cute.

"CUTE!" He had thought "Yuck!"

As usual they were the climax of the show. They climbed to the boards and began to perform. Dick made every effort to make sure he gave his very best.

Dad had even told him he could do his 'solo bit' in order to give a bit more pizzazz.

The main act drew to a close and Dick's Mom and Dad descended to the ring floor leaving his aloft.

"Just a minute." The ringmaster commented as he came into the ring supposedly to lead the applause for the Flying Graysons. "Haven't you forgotten something?" He gazed up to where Dick was still stood on the board. The audience looked up and chuckled.

"Oi!" His Dad shouted. "Come on down, what do you think you are doing still up there."

Dick waved at his Dad. Again the audience laughed, unsure if it was part of the act or if Dick was really being naughty.

"If you don't come down now I'm coming to get you young man." His Dad called.

Dick smiled, he loved this little play act.

As his Dad began to climb towards him he jumped grasping the bar with his hands and began to swing. As he did so his music began.

'_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time_

_I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out – yeah_

_And floating around in ecstasy_

_So don't stop me now don't stop me_

'_Cause I'm having a good time'_

As Dick began to swing slowly at first with the music his Dad descended to the floor again unobserved by the audience who were now transfixed by what Dick was doing.

The tempo speeded up and Dick launched himself in to a whirling performance of swings and spins and turns. He swung backwards and forwards to gain height before each manoeuvre. The audience were spellbound; their sharp intakes of breath were audible, as were their release. They could not believe someone so young could be so skilled, that someone so small could have the strength to do the things he was doing.

The music drew to a close and Dick dropped backwards his knees over the bar as he swung lazily back and forth.

'_La da da da dahh_

_Da da da haa_

_Ha da da ha ha haaa_

_Ha da daa ha da da aaa_

_Oooh ooh ooh'_

His Mom and Dad had moved to stand at the side of the safety net. Dick raised himself and then hung by his hands briefly before dropping rolling and landing in the net. He rolled to the side and did a forward roll out of the net into his Dad's arms. His Dad lifted him onto his shoulder as the audience went wild.

"Ladies and Gentlemen our youngest performer Richard Grayson!" the ringmaster shouted above the noise of appreciation.

Dick slid to the floor and the family took their bows.

"Well if that doesn't get the word out that there's something worth seeing nothing will." Mr Haley patted Dick on the head. "Well done you, that was brilliant, best I've ever seen you do."

Dick shrugged.

"Thank you Mr Haley."

"Go on lad get out there for the finale."

Dick stood with his parents in the queue waiting for their turn to march around the ring. He went up and down on his heels in time to the march the band were playing.

As they entered the ring in last place the ringmaster announced them and Dick was startled when his Dad scooped him up and sat him on his shoulder.

"Well I'm really proud of you tonight. You did an amazing job." His Dad said as he bore Dick on his shoulder as they headed back to the trailer.

"Yes you were wonderful." His Mom agreed.

Dick was unsure as to what to say or do. He was a little embarrassed by all the praise. Everyone had either shaken his hand or slapped him on the back or ruffled his hair. He just knew he was tired and he ached all over. He was a little bit pleased that his Dad was carrying him to be honest

His Dad put him down on the floor and unlocked the door. Inside Dick sank down onto the sofa with a sigh.

"Baby are you that tired?" His Mom asked brushing his hair back from his face.

He nodded; he had given it his all tonight.

"Ok I'll make you some hot chocolate and then you can go to bed. That sound ok?"

"Thanks." Dick nodded. Hot chocolate was indeed a treat.

"Alright but you need to go have a wash while I'm making it and get into your Pj's. You cant go to bed all sweaty. Dad will give you a hand wont you Dad?"

Dick sat back down on the sofa. He felt a little fresher and more comfortable in his night clothes. Mom handed him a large mug of hot chocolate.

He cradled it in his hands inhaling the aroma before tentatively sipping it. It began to get to hot for him to hold and he put the mug on the coffee table, occasionally picking it up to sip at it.

He felt strong gentle arms around him but he was too sleepy to react, as his Dad picked him up. He felt himself being laid down on his bed and the covers being pulled around him and tucked in. His Dad kissed him and then his Mom re tucked him in and stroking his hair back kissed him gently.

"Oh John, we have such a wonderful son." She sighed as she pulled the door to Dick's room closed.

"Yes he is definitely something very special." John agreed.

"I just wish sometimes that my parents would get of their high horses and meet him. They don't know what they are missing. I just wish they could see how happy we are together too."

"I know what you mean, but well you did run off with a gypsy and join the circus." He smiled gently at her. "It is difficult that kind of prejudice. You know I wish my family had been around to see him too."

"I know it is hard. I did send a letter and a photo of Dick when he was first born but well as you know they returned it unopened."

John wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"I hope I was worth all that heartache?"

"I wouldn't have changed anything. I know things can be difficult financially, but I know that I love you still, even more if that is possible and we wouldn't have had such a beautiful son otherwise. I'm very happy. Its just, well my family are the ones losing out not me."

"I'm glad we did what we did, although I feel guilty at times because of all the hardships we have had to endure. A man likes to think he is providing for his family." John added before Mary could object. "I'm proud to have you as my wife and Dick as a son."

He gently raised Mary's chin with his hand and kissed her lightly on the lips, before covering her mouth with his. He swept her into his strong arms and pushed the door to their bedroom open with his foot.

Dick stood looking at the trampoline; he had some trepidation at attempting the final move. He mentally went through the moves he had managed to do so far and tried to imagine how he could link them. It wasn't easy; he had to translate the moves into a horizontal plane after managing to do them vertically.

"Are we going to start then?" His Dad asked a little impatient.

"Sorry Dad, I was just trying to 'feel' the moves. Dick allowed his Dad to hoist him onto the trampoline.

"Ok son, now remember this is what the last bit should be like." His Dad demonstrated with his arms.

Dick stood for a couple of seconds getting his balance then began to bounce.

After several attempts he managed some semblance of the move.

"Dad, I'm sorry it's just too hard." Dick protested.

"Come on you nearly had it then, come on one more try."

Dick obliged and to his amazement he managed the move, albeit a little clumsily.

"There you go. Now we can begin to try it on the trapeze." His Dad said triumphantly.

"Dad, are you sure, 'cos I have no idea how I'm going to put it together."

"Yes I'm sure. You have a breather and I will go get your Mom. We will need her to help."

Dick went and sat on the raised edge of the ring, Bepé joined him.

"You seem to be getting the hang of it." He signed.

"Bepé I'm a bit scared, Dad reckons I will be able to do it up there, but if I cant link the moves I've had it."

"I'm sure your Dad won't mind if you can't do it." Bepé tried to reassure Dick.

"Yes but Mom says it's real important to him. I don't know why but she says it is. I think it has something to do with the circus needing more money, I heard Mr Haley saying they may have to close down."

"I heard that too, but maybe it has more to do with your Dad than the circus." Bepé told him

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know enough to say for certain, so I'm not saying anything." Bepé managed to 'sound' mysterious. Look here's your folks" He pointed.

Dick's father checked the rig as his Mom began a warm up. She indicated to Dick he should join her.

The safety net was hooked up and his Dad checked that too. The trapeze had been set up so that it was quite low, but giving enough clearance for the height needed for the jumps. This would also help if Dick fell during the attempt.

'Not so far to climb back up either'. His Dad had said laughing.

"Ok Son lets give it a go." His Dad said as they climbed up. Dicks Mom joined him.

"I want you to do the first part of the jump as if it was just that one part, understand."

Dick nodded as he pummelled the chalk bag with his hands.

Mom pulled the bar towards him and he grasped it, making sure his hands were secure.

"Just concentrate on the timing." His Mom told him as he began his swing. "Listen to your Dads instructions." She called.

Dick swung back and forth; he felt the pull as he did so. Moving his legs to get the momentum.

He could hear his Dad.

"On the next upswing release." His Dad shouted.

Dick took in a deep breath and let go twisting as he went. He just managed to get within finger tip reach of his Dads hands and he felt himself drop towards the safety net. He managed to land safely as he had been trained to do.

"Come on back up lets do that again." His Dad called.

Dick climbed back up to rejoin his Mom.

"Are you alright?" She asked him giving him a quick look over.

"Yes, I'm ok."

Dick chalked his hands again and grasped the bar.

This time he managed to get close enough for his Dad to catch him by one hand. Dick reached up and gave his Dad his other hand. His Dad swung him so that he could jump back to the bar his Mom had swung out to him.

"Ok we are getting there. Let's go again."

This time Dick's Dad caught him cleanly.

"You know it never ceases to amaze me how quickly you manage to learn the moves." His Dad laughed as Dick hung from his hands below him. "Ok back you go again; we need to get this bit really polished."

"Dad please. No more, I feel sick. Can we stop now?" Dick begged.

"Yes come on John he has done the jump flawlessly now several times." Dicks Mom insisted. "He will be too tired to perform tonight at this rate."

"Alright, alright. Let's go get a shower. I reckon its time we had a break. Come on then."

Dick gratefully accepted the towel from his Mom and trudged out of the tent.

"Perform tonight!" He thought to himself. He didn't think he could do anything more right now.

Dick stood letting the hot water cascade over him. He could feel the tightness in his muscles begin to ebb away. His Dad scrubbed his back for him.

"I'm very proud of you, don't think anything else. I know I'm pushing you a bit this time but you need to get it spot on as its dangerous, even when you manage to get it all together it will be the most dangerous thing you will have ever done, in fact probably the most dangerous thing you will ever do."

"I know Dad, and I am trying honestly."

"I know you are and I am sure it will all come together."

"Dad why is it important, I mean to you that is?"

"I promised to tell you when you perfected the jump and not before. Pease be patient."

Dick fell silent, he wanted to know what it was all about, but he knew better than to keep pressing his Father for an explanation.

He wrapped the soft towel around his waist and slipped his feet into a tatty old pair of flip flops and he and his father made their way back to the trailer.

Mom was already there brushing out her wet hair.

"So what are we going to have for dinner?" She asked moving to the kitchen area.

"Something light I reckon." Dad said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"How about chicken and rice?" She suggested as she accepted the embrace.

"Sounds ok to me." Dad nuzzled at her neck.

"Pull eeze!" Dick protested. "Yucky or what."

"You won't be saying that when you have a girlfriend of your own young man, anyway you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the fact I love your Mom so much."

Dick coloured slightly, young as he was he had some idea as to what his Dad meant. You didn't live in such confined quarters and not hear things, as careful as his Mom and Dad were. He had also witnessed the circus animals 'procreating' as his Dad put it.

"OK John let me get the meal ready, pass me the rice will you." Mom asked pushing him away gently, her eyes warning that he should be careful. "You and Dick can do the dishes after as well."

As bland as rice and chicken sounded in reality the way Mom cooked it was delicious. The rice was studded with vegetables, and the chicken accompanied with mushrooms.

Dick cleared his plate quickly and took it to the sink. He came and sat back at the table waiting for his parents to finish. Mom gathered their plates up and placed them in the sink too. Then she took something from one of the cupboards and returning to the table paced a large slice of chocolate cake in front of Dick.

"That's because you have been so good." She told him.

"Huh where's mine?" Dad asked looking upset.

"You can have some later." She told him laughing and winking at Dick. "When you and Dad have done the dishes you can go and have a lay own on your bed till its time to get ready for tonight. You can read or something if you don't feel like sleeping but I want you to rest."

"Ok Mom." Dick mumbled with a mouth full of cake.

Mom cocked her head at this behaviour but didn't say anything.

The audience burst into applause as the circus acts paraded around the ring. The flying Grayson's taking the last place.

The seats were not as full as the previous night but Mr Haley told everyone that the box office had taken a lot of bookings for the weekend performances. He hoped that a lot more would turn up on the night.

Dick was never as grateful as he was that night to get into his bed. He was so tired he even turned down the offer of some supper.

He slid into to bed and lay listening to his parents as the talked softly and drank their coffee.

He felt cool hands stroke his hair and soft lips kiss his fore head, but he was so tired he couldn't respond.

As he sank deeper into sleep he began to dream.

Images of the circus ring flashed beneath him as he flew across the void between trapezes. He was twisting and turning, then his father's strong hands grasped his wrists. Then he was tumbling over and over again this time grabbing the bar.

He turned in mid swing and leapt across once more, then he was falling, falling.

Dick sat up covered in sweat shaking.

The door opened and his Dad came in.

"What's wrong? You having a bad dream." He said softly.

Dick nodded. Dad sat down and drew him to him, lifting Dick onto his knee.

"Tell me about it." His Dad asked as he cuddled Dick to him.

"I dunno now, I can't remember." Dick said screwing his face up as he tried to recall what had roused him from his sleep.

"Don't you just hate that. You know something scared you but apart from being shaky you can't remember what it was."

Dick snuggled closer to his Dad, who tightened his hold.

"It's alright now I'm here and nothing is going to hurt you."

John gazed down at his son nestled in his arms. He seemed so small like this, but in other ways he was so big. Just a little boy but with a huge talent and personality. So ordinary most of the time but then extraordinary when it came to performing. Mary and he had been so blessed.

He rocked Dick slightly, then smiled as he began to snore gently. He was reluctant to put him back down in bed.

Eventually he was satisfied that Dick wouldn't have any more bad dreams that night and he gently rolled Dick back into bed and tucked him in, kissing the top of his head as he did so.

"Morning sleepy head." His Mom called as he walked into the main room rubbing his eyes. "Didn't think you would ever wake up."

"I'm sorry, I." Dick began.

"It's alright. Your Dad said you had a bit of a bad night so we decided to leave you. He said when you did wake up to tell you he would meet you in the tent after you had eaten breakfast. Would you like some juice?"

"Oh, er, yes ok please." Dick sat at the table.

Mom gave his a glass of orange. She then placed a bowl of cereal in front of him.

"Eat that and if you want I will make you a bacon sandwich too." His Mom told him

"Thank you." He said wondering why he was being treated like this.

His Mom sat opposite him with her mug of coffee.

"How is the jump coming on then?" She asked. "I mean have you had any ideas on how to link it together?"

"I got the first bit ok but its real hard Mom. I dunno if I will be able to do it at all."

"I'm sure you will, but you shouldn't worry about it so much. Just relax and let it 'happen'"

"I'll try Mom." Dick assured her.

"Now do you fancy that bacon sandwich? You can take it with you when you go to your Dad. In fact I bet he would like one too eh?"

"I bet he would." Dick laughed.

Dad was checking the rig when Dick got to the tent.

"Dad I got you a sandwich." He called to him.

His Dad came over to him and together they sat and munched their sandwiches.

"Ok we will practice the second move today. Your Mom should be here in a bit. Ha, here she is, speak of angels."

"What?" Dick looked puzzled.

"Speak of angels and you will hear their wings. Normally people say 'talk of the devil', but I reckon no one could ever describe your Mom as a devil, and besides it's much a much nicer sentiment, don't you think?"

"I suppose so." Dick said again not sure. "The devil may be evil but angels were dead people weren't they?" He thought to himself.

"Ok boys are we ready?" Mom clapped her hands shooing them up.

"Yes boss" Dad laughed saluting.

Dick made his way up the rope ladder to the lower board, his Mom following. Dad climbed to the other board.

"Let's do a few of the first move again." Dad called across.

"Ok Dad." Dick pummelled the chalk bag.

Grasping the bar and making sure he had a firm grip Dick rose onto his tiptoes Dick closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He swung out; he felt the rush of air around his body as he flew across. He 'felt' the position in the air and judged when it was right to leap. As he let go of the bar he opened his eyes so that he could see to reach his Dad.

He felt his Dads hands close around his wrists. He grinned up at him pleased with himself that he had managed to complete the move again.

His Dad smiled back and swung him so that he could return to the other side again.

As his feet touched the base board a sudden idea came to him.

Mom pulled him onto the board and he turned.

"Dad!" He shouted. "I think I have an idea. I think I can link the first two moves together."

"Hmm, are you sure I mean it could be dangerous if you have it wrong." His Dad called back.

"Your Dads right you know." Mom insisted.

"Look I know I can do it, link the two first sections honest. I can 'feel' it"

Dad called down to some of the hands and they came and stood by the safety net to put it under some tension in case Dick didn't make it and fell.

"Ok son. Get some height before you start and remember be careful if you drop. I know it's not far but it's still dangerous."

"Ok Dad."

"Dick are you sure, I mean it's so very difficult." His Mom begged him.

"I'm sure Mom honest."

"Alright but please be careful." She again pleaded.

Dick pummelled the chalk bag once more and grasped the bar, adjusting his grip and rubbing the chalk from his hands onto the bar.

He closed his eyes and again went through the moves mentally, this time including the link he believed would work.

He pushed off and worked his legs to give him height.

Then he leapt off and did the four twists of the first part of the jump then moved into the second.

The 'link' worked but he failed to connect with his Dad and dropped to the safety net below.

He lay on his back smiling up at his parents.

"Well I have to admit son that was brilliant, now we need to get the timing right." His Dad called down. "You are alright aren't you?"

Dick nodded and rolled off the net and began the climb back aloft.

"Are you ready to try again?" is Dad called. "I reckon you had something there."

Dick took hold of the bar and again took a breath to settle himself.

Whop! He landed in the safety net again. It took the wind out of him and he lay for a few moments trying to recover.

After a few moments he scrambled out of the net and again climbed aloft. His Mom eyed him cautiously.

"Are you sure you want to try again? I mean I noticed that hurt that time."

"Mom I have to you said it was important. I nearly had it that time."

Mom shrugged.

"You ready to go again John?"

His Dad swung down into the catching position.

"Ok, concentrate." Dick thought to himself. "Think how it felt." He wriggled to get himself positioned better.

He felt his Moms hands on his waist as she held him back slightly till she was satisfied his Dad was in position.

Then they withdrew and he jumped.

This time he made sure he got even more height that before. He could hear nothing but the rush of air as he swung, then he was flying free…..

There was a sudden jolt as he was caught, the deceleration making his arms shudder, his shoulders stretch.

He looked up at his Dad and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"That's my boy." His Dad grinned back at him. "I think you got it."

The hands and other acts in the ring below them were clapping, shouting 'Bravo'. They sensed that this was going to be something spectacular.

"Let me do it again to make sure." Dick half asked half instructed.

"Well ok once more then we call it a day." His Dad swung him again and with a "Now!" sent him flying back towards Mom.

Dick stood on the base board breathing a little heavily, partly due to the thrill of his achievement.

"Dad says once more then that's it." Dick told his Mom.

Mary looked across at John with concern etched on her face. She hated to think her small boy was being pushed a little bit too hard. Then on the other hand she also knew that it was difficult to make Dick slow down sometimes. When he was on the trapeze he was in his element. No wonder she had called him her little Robin. He was just like the small bird, brave, feisty and determined. Initially it had been because he had been born, albeit a little early, on the first day of spring, she had had no idea how appropriate it would be and even less aware as to how significant it would eventually become.

"Ok John just once more. OK?" She called across emphasising the 'just'.

Dick prepared himself again and then took off. He was caught by his Dad again cleanly.

"Ok Sunshine that's enough, I'll have your Mom moaning at me if we do any more with this right now."

"Ok Dad. Dick allowed his Dad to drop him and he did a perfect roll into the net. He was helped from the safety net by Mr Haley.

"Well done, it looks as if it's coming on great." He patted Dick on the back.

"Thanks Mr Haley." Dick smiled pleased but a little self conscious.

"John." Mr Haley went to greet Dick's father as he dropped to the floor from the rope ladder. Mary followed him.

"John I was watching, how long do you think it will be till you have it off pat?"

"Oh you know it's not something we can rush you know that." John pointed out.

"I appreciate that, I was just wondering."

"Dick picks the jumps up quite quickly as you know." Mary told him. "But you know you do have to remember good as he is he is still just a child."

"I know Mary, I know. But I am sure you can also understand if we don't do something quickly we are out of business and then no one will get to see his genius."

"I hate to sound argumentative but my son comes first. I know you have been very good to me and I fully appreciate that, but well, you know." John spread his hands wide. "We will do the best we can."

Dick stood absorbing the information. He felt his stomach churn at the thought of the circus closing. Was it so important he did the jump? Did the future of the circus really lie in his hands?

His Dad put his hand on his shoulder and led Dick away.

"Ok lets go get some lunch and then we can go into town this afternoon. Mom needs some things and you and I can go and have a look around after I go to the bank."

"Ok Dad." Dick allowed himself to be guided.

"Mom, you know how you said it was important to Dad I do this jump?" Dick sat up as his Mom was trying to tuck him into bed.

She sat beside him and put her arm around him.

"Yes, why is something wrong?" She noticed the worry in his face.

"Well Mr Haley said if I don't do it the circus will close, so its important to everyone isn't it?"

"Darling, it does seem a huge burden to put on your shoulders, but you mustn't look at it in that way. You have to do it for you no one else. Yes your Dad would love you to do it, and I am sure he will explain why eventually. But as to whether or not it will save the circus, well that's a different matter. I don't want you worrying your sweet head over it. Promise me you will just do your best and no more. If you can not manage to complete the jump then so be it. No one will be angry or anything else at you. You are far more important to both your Dad and me than anything else."

Dick looked into her face. He could see she was sincere.

"Now my little Robin lets have you settling down. Where's your Elephant, ah here she is." His Mom tucked the stuffed toy in with him. She lent over and kissed his forehead and then his nose and then his lips.

"Night, night now, sleep tight." She stood and went to the door. "I love you." She blew another kiss towards him, then smiled, as he was already asleep.

The weather had turned bad and everyone was forced to trudge through thick mud, huddled in heavy coats against the slanting rain.

Dick sat at the window watching the trickles of rain run down, having a silent bet on which one would reach the bottom first.

The door came open letting in the cold damp air. His Dad hurried in and stood dripping wet at the door as he pulled it to.

"Its getting awful, I doubt there will be any performances tonight. There's a river running through the middle of the ring." He told them.

Mary helped him remove his wet coat and hung it up to drip dry.

"Well I don't suppose anyone will come out in this anyway." She nodded her head towards the window.

"Well yes you have a point there."

"Dick stop daydreaming, you have an ideal opportunity to get caught up, in front even, with your school work."

Dick sighed and turned his attention back to his books.

"Do you need some help?" His Mom asked him sliding onto the bench beside him.

Dick nodded, a little ashamed to admit he was struggling.

"Ok lets see which one are you having the problem with?"

Dick tapped the problem with his pencil.

"Alright lets begin again and go through it slowly………. There you are, see it wasn't so hard was it?"

Dick was just about to say it was when it occurred to him he had just solved the problem on his own without realising it.

"Ok now lets move on to the next one."

It didn't seem to take long before he had done all the exercises in the section. When his Mom helped he could see the solutions more easily.

'Mom must be so clever.' He thought as he got out his essay book.

"Alright I will leave you to get on with that on your own. If you need any help with spellings just shout."

"Ok."

Dick chewed the end of his pencil. He knew what he should write about but just where to start was the problem. Somehow, what I did during summer vacation was a bit, well irrelevant in his case. He hadn't had a vacation, although some might think being in the circus was one long vacation. The kids who said they envied him had no concept of the hard work involved, let alone the way they had to go without things they took for granted.

He began to absentmindedly doodle in the margin. Then he sat up and pulled his scribble pad towards him.

He began to rapidly sketch his idea that had suddenly occurred to him.

"Dick you are meant to be doing an essay not drawing." His Mom pointed out sternly.

He pushed the pad away and began to write, his tongue poking out of his mouth as he concentrated

He sat back, his imagination deserting him. He scratched the back of his head with his pencil as he gazed out of the widow for inspiration.

"Daydreaming again?" His Dad tapped him on the shoulder.

"Well no, it's just that I couldn't think of anything more to write." Dick looked a bit chasten.

"How much did you write? Let me see." His Dad turned the book so he could see. "Not bad really, three sides. Better let Mom decide though."

"Ok thanks."

"Hey what's this?" His Dad caught a glimpse of the doodles on the scribble pad.

"Nothing really." Dick blushed. "I was just, well I kinda thought, well it was just an idea for the second link move. It doesn't feel right yet though."

"Is that so? Well I think it looks like a good start anyway. We will have to keep working on it."

"Dad, you know its really hard. I dunno if i can manage it."

"Oh don't be silly you are quite capable I'm sure. Come on put your books away for now and lets see what we can do with this."

26


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The day dawned grey and damp once more. It was hard to believe it was meant to be summer. Although normally everyone was up and about early, this morning the circus folk were reluctant to set foot out of bed.

It had been a disappointing day yesterday and it had dampened spirits as well as flooding the big top.

Dick rolled over onto his stomach and huddled down into the covers pulling them around him. He had spent the night dreaming. He had spun and twisted over the space between the two trapezes, his Dad had missed him every time and he had fell spinning out of control. In reality he knew his Dad would never let him fall intentionally. He had the safest hands in the business, or so Mr Haley said. Dick had never felt anything other than safe. He vaguely remembered Dad throwing him into the air when he was a baby and he had felt the exhilarating adrenaline rush.

He snuggled deeper pulling the blankets over his head.

"Come on sleepy!" His Dad called him from the door. "Get some warm gear on. We can have another practice at the new jump."

Dick groaned. He was so comfortable.

"Moms got your breakfast ready." His Dad added.

Reluctantly Dick poked his head out of the blankets and squinted against the light.

"Come on young man, let's have you."

Dick slowly emerged from his warm cocoon and sat on the edge of the bunk rubbing his eyes to rid them of the grit.

He reached for the grey tracksuit folded on the chair and dressed.

"Here you go." His Mom put a bowl of oatmeal in front of him. Before he could protest she poured some maple syrup over it, grinning at him.

"Thanks Mom." Dick grinned back. He knew the science behind having something like oatmeal for breakfast but it didn't make it any easier to like.

Dad took a swig from his coffee cup.

"We will be able to get a good go at the move today. Mr Haley has cancelled the show again tonight. It's too wet." He told them.

The air was full of water and a fine mist made everything wet. Wetter it would seem than if it was just raining. It made its way into all the nooks and crannies, permeating into everyone's bones.

Dad hoisted Dick to his shoulders for the walk across to the tent.

Some of the 'hands' were mopping up in the centre ring. They were rather quiet. Normally they would be whistling or singing. Their mood echoed the weather.

On seeing the Grayson family they cheered up and called out greetings.

Dad began the checks of the rigging. He never skimped on this task. Mom and Dick began to warm up.

At last they were able to climb aloft.

"Ok let's do the bits we can do first." Dad called across.

Dick coated his hands with chalk dust and took a firm hold of the bar, rubbing his hands around it to apply the dust to the bar.

He swung out, his body moving, pushing himself higher.

Then when he was satisfied he had reached the correct height he swung away from the bar and executed a perfect quad manoeuvre.

His Dad's hands closed around his wrists and he was jolted to a halt.

"Amazing!" Was all his Dad said as he swung him to catch the bar again.

"Ok, now let's see if we can do just the second and third elements." He called across. "I reckon you had something with the doodles. Let's see how it fits if at all."

"Ok Dad." Dick called back.

"Just make sure you are ready if you drop." His Mom warned.

"I am Mom don't worry." Dick assured her. 'What was it with Mom's sometimes?' He thought to himself.

He took a deep breath and went through the second element in his head as he again made sure his hands and the bar were coated with the chalk.

He swung out, he was almost aware of the intake of breath his Mom took as he started his swing.

Whumph! He landed on his back in the safety net. He lay looking up at his parents with dismay.

"Come on back up. I think you almost had it there." His Dad called encouragingly.

Dick climbed up again and stood beside his Mom.

"Look give it another go and if it doesn't work we can go down and try again on the floor, or the trampoline." His Dad suggested.

"Alright." Dick sounded a little disappointed. He was beginning to believe he could do it. Quitting was not in his nature.

Whumph! Again he landed in the net.

"Stay there sunshine, I reckon we will have to try something different." His Dad called to him.

His parents joined him.

"Look let's have a hot drink before we go on." His Mom suggested.

"Right you are." Dad agreed. You get them and I'll get the trampoline set up.

"Right, now I need you to get the feel of the second element again. Then try and link the third one."

Dick began his bounce and did an almost perfect second element. He then repeated the move and tried the link he had thought out. He almost pulled it off.

"Dad I just know there's something else, something I can't quite get. You know a bit more. I can feel it but I can't 'see' it yet."

"Don't fret about it. If you try too hard it won't come to you." His Mom reassured him gently.

"Your Mom's right. Just let your instincts take over."

"But Dad are you sure you don't know the moves?" Dick almost pleaded.

"I never said I didn't know, just that I wanted to see if you could work it out."

"Aw Dad go on please tell me."

"Come on, you are almost there I can feel it." His Dad insisted.

Dick sighed; sometimes he didn't understand his Dad at all. But he did trust him above anything else.

"I'm pleased with you. You've done really well." Dicks Dad ruffled his hair. "I reckon you are working this out faster than I had hoped you would."

Dick smiled to himself; he had a warm feeling inside that came every time he was praised by his parents.

"I reckon I'm ready to go back up on the trapeze and give it another go." Dick said eagerly.

"Well we will have to see about that. I mean maybe you should give it a rest and concentrate on the usual show pieces." Dad said shrugging.

Dicks face fell, he did feel he was nearly there and wanted to try it out again.

"Now then young man, let's have none of that. I was going to suggest to Mr Haley that we let you do some more solo spots. It always brings the crowd in."

Dicks face brightened. He loved working with Mom and Dad but on his own he felt totally free and loved every minute of it.

"Ok Dad, I'd like that. But I don't have to stop working on the new move in my head do I?"

Dad laughed, smiling.

"No sunshine, no one could ever stop you doing that could they?"

Dick laughed with his Dad.

"What are you two chuckling about?" Mom asked looking pleasantly puzzled.

"Oh nothing really." They both chorused together.

Mom shook her head; she was used to these little conspiratorial moments between father and son. While on occasion it id annoy her, usually it made her smile to herself because it only went to show the depth of the love they both had for each other.

"Ok you boys, I reckon you can do the dishes between you after dinner seeing as how you seem to like doing things together so much."

"Aw Mom!" Dick protested.

Mom was just about to chastise him when she saw the wide grins on both their faces.

"I give in with you two, I really do!" Mom turned away to hide her smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Dick watched the scenery flash by, his eyes half closed against the strobing light. He was hot and itchy from being in the truck for so long. He knew they would not stop for some time unless someone was desperate to use the bathroom.

They had to reach the next faceless undiscovered town before nightfall if possible. They had already been forced to have an overnight stop when one of the other family's trucks had had a blow out. Time was of the essence and also money.

"At least the weather has got a bit better." Dick cogitated.

"Are you alright sweetie?" His Mom asked swivelling around in her seat to look at him.

"Yes, I'm just a bit hot that's all."

"I know it's getting very humid. There's some bottles of water in the big blue check bag. Pass me one and have one for yourself."

Dick unzipped the bag and rummaged for the bottles of water. He handed one across to his Mom and sat back in his seat with his own.

Unscrewing the topped he sipped the water. It was warm but still refreshing. He screwed the top back on after a few mouthfuls and leaned back against the headrest.

He closed his eyes and felt the uncanny sensation of beginning to move backwards start. It was odd because, naturally every time he opened his eyes they were still driving in the same direction.

In the end he decided to keep his eyes shut as it had begun to make him feel quite sick.

He was vaguely aware of the truck coming to a stop and of the sound of door opening and closing, then the chatter of voices. He couldn't bring himself awake enough to react.

He felt strong arms lift him and then adjust him onto a shoulder. He nuzzled his head into the broad shoulder, breathing in its familiar scent.

Then he was lowered down and he felt the welcome softness of his bed beneath him. The covers were tucked in around him and a soft kiss planted on his head. Then the usual second tucking in and a gentle kiss, followed by a tender stroke across his head.

Dick rolled over. He had been dreaming again and we was desperately trying to recall what it had been about. He was so sure there had been something significant about it.

Try as he could the dreams content eluded him. He hated when that happened as he knew it would puzzle him all day.

Day! Was it actually daylight already?

He sat up and drew back the curtain. The window was misted up as was usual. He wiped the glass. Outside he could see that the circus must have reached their destination as everyone had parked up in their customary positions.

As yet no one was out and about.

He knew that he would be called eventually, as being the aerial act; they always had to attach the sides of the tent to the top. His Dad was one of the riggers who helped erect the enormous striped canopy. He had only just been deemed strong enough to assist with the job. It was still a gargantuan task even for the adults. Everyone had their part to play, from the setting up of the seats to the laying out of the rings. The teenagers in the troupe would begin distributing posters and flyers.

Sometimes the local radio station would run a competition to win free tickets to the show. It always gave Dick a little thrill to hear the circus mentioned on the radio. Once a local TV station had come out and filmed. They had interviewed some of the acts and he had even got a special mention.

"Dad must still have the video tape of that." He mused.

There was in fact a large trunk that travelled with them. It contained photographs and memorabilia right back from the first 'Flying Grayson's' time. He had been told that the very first act was before the time of photography so there were only posters and flyers from then. He had been told that there was some record of every generation till now. His parents still added to that archive.

He had yet to be given the privilege of looking through the trunk. His Dad had said he had to wait till he was older as it was 'tradition' that the history was passed on when the next generation came 'of age', whatever that meant.

He knew Mom had seen the contents because he had heard her saying she needed to put some of the older photo's in a new album.

Dick yawned, more out of boredom than tiredness. He was eager to get out and see what the new town was like, and even more so to get on with practice.

"Morning." Dad popped his head around the door. "Are you ready to get started? Moms doing us a special breakfast."

Dick realised he could smell bacon wafting in from the kitchen. He scrambled out of bed and dressed with alacrity.

Mom put a plate in front of him and filled it with bacon, sausage, scrambled egg, tomato and fried bread.

Dick's eyes were wide with surprise as he didn't get this every day, never mind the fact it was an expensive treat.

He watched his Dad attack the food on his own plate before he picked up his cutlery and began to devour his own.

Mom sat down with her plate of food and poured out three mugs of tea from the pot already on the table, before she too began to eat. Dad spooned some sugar into his tea and added some milk.

Dick nodded as his Mom reached over and retrieved the milk jug and poured some in his mug. She didn't add sugar as Dick, strangely for a kid his age, didn't like it in his tea. He didn't really like it in coffee either on the odd times he was allowed a small cup.

"Are you ready for work?" Dad asked pushing his plate away.

Dick nodded; he still had a mouthful of fried bread.

"No need to rush your food though we have a little while yet. I bet Mom has some toast and marmalade for you."

Dick looked towards Mom who smiled as she collected her and Dad's plate and went back to the kitchen area. She came back with some slices of toast on a plate, placed it at the side of Dick's almost empty breakfast plate and then she went back and collected the butter and a jar of marmalade and another of conserve.

"I reckon I will be too full to work." Dick said as he handed his now empty plate to his Mom, who had held out her hand for it.

"Oh I reckon you will soon work it off today." His Dad laughed. "Hey pass me a piece of that toast."

Dick obliged. Watching as his Dad laden the slice with butter and topped it with marmalade.

"We decided a good big breakfast would keep us all going till later then we don't have to stop as soon for lunch. The sooner we get the tent up the better. We have to be ready for tonight as we have been asked to do a show tonight." Dad explained between bites.

"If the weather holds like this we may even do an open air performance." Mom told him as she put hot water over the plates in the sink.

Dick felt the ripple of excitement in his stomach. He loved to perform in the open air. In reality it was the tent without the top on, but it added to the feeling of flying free.

"Go get ready while I help Mom with the dishes." Dad swallowed the last of his tea as he stood up.

Dick sat down on a bale of straw and sighed. He ached but it was the kind of pleasant feeling when you know you have done a good job. His Mom and Dad were still up on the harness fixing the sides of the tent. It looked as if they would be ready for a show tonight after all.

Dad had said that it was the civic dignitaries who had 'booked' the circus for the night, that being the reason why they had had to get set up in time. The delay had made them arrive a day late.

He watched the activity around him, answering the occasional greeting. He didn't notice his Mom and she made him jump as she snuck up on him.

She began to tickle him, causing him to giggle loudly, then squeal. It drew amused glances from everyone. Dick's laughter was infectious and everyone chuckled at the Mom and son antics.

Eventually Mom heeded Dick's cries for her to stop and they both rolled on their backs panting, still giggling.

Mom rolled towards him and wrapped her arms around him, drawing him close. She gave him an Eskimo kiss, then smoothed his hair back from his fore head. She then kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"Love you." She whispered.

"Love you back." Dick told her quietly.

He felt a strong arm snake across him and Mom. Dad had come up and at behind him.

"Slacking already?" he laughed as he hugged both of them.

Dick giggled again, but it was moments like this that made him feel safe and loved and richer than the richest billionaire. Not that he could even begin to imagine having that much money, ever.

"Come on young man you need a rest before you have to go on tonight. Mr Haley wants you to do one of your solo spots, oh and he wants you to do the ribbons if you can." He added to Mom. "You know pull out all the stops."

"Ok I think we can manage that, don't you?" Mom ruffled Dick's hair as she stood.

The crowd of dignitaries and their entourages were an appreciative audience. It turned out there was a newly elected Lord Mayor and he had booked the circus as a thank you to everyone involved in the election.

Dick was sure he couldn't imagine anyone being that well off, but he knew it meant everyone would be paid.

Hopefully the nice weather would bring the crowds in as well.

The Flying Grayson's were, as usual the finale. Dick was quite excited because he was to do a solo spot. They had decided to do the comedy routine where he pretended to misbehave and ignore his parent's instructions to come down from the trapeze. He liked that the best. It made the audience at first apprehensive as they couldn't decide if he was really being bad, then gasp as he went into his routine. At the end he would 'disappear' to reappear a few moments later sat beside one of the audience. Tonight he was to appear beside the new mayor. It was a trick worthy of any illusionist.

Dick spun across the void and landed on the board beside his Mom. She gave him his customary kiss. Then made her descent to the floor along with Dad.

A shiver of excitement ran down his spine.

"I'll make this a good one." He thought as he steeled himself for his routine.

"Come on down young man!" He heard his Dad call.

Dick shook his head emphatically.

"Do I have to come and get you?" His Dad called again. "Richard Grayson you are holding things up, now get down here." His Dad shouted feigning annoyance.

Dick heard the audience 'oo and aw' as they watched this 'disobedience'.

He waited till he saw his Dad begin to climb towards him, then he clicked his fingers in the direction of one of the stage hands and his music filled the tent.

As usual the audience never noticed his Dad climb back down as they were held mesmerised by his performance.

Dick scrambled under the seating looking for the place he needed to pop up from. Thankfully this time a marker had been put under the seat where the Mayor was sitting.

He slid out from under the seat and made the Mayor jump.

Dick held a finger to his lips to urge the Mayor to keep silent as he wriggled into the seat between the Mayor and whom he believed was his wife.

Dick's Dad was looking up at the trapeze rig trying to 'see' where Dick had gone. He turned and asked the audience if they knew where he had gone. The ringmaster joined in with the appeal and the clowns went around the circumference of the ring peering into the audience.

Those near the Mayor chuckled as they now realised it was an act, although those not so close had not seen Dick emerge in the stands.

Bepé 'caught sight' of him and started gesticulating wildly, but he was ignored at first. He resorted to dragging Dick's Dad to the side of the ring, amusing in itself because of the disparity in their sizes, and pointing at Dick, who grinned back. Dad went up to the row where Dick was but before he could get hold of him, Dick scrambled away and ran the opposite way and down the aisle, across the ring and through the curtains to backstage, his Dad in hot pursuit.

Dad hugged him as he came through the curtain after him.

"Well done." He said as he squashed Dick to him.

Mom rescued him from Dad's embrace only to capture him in hers.

The Ringmaster called everyone to order for the grand parade and there was some jostling and manoeuvring as people got into position.

The march was struck up by the band and the curtains parted as act by act the circus paraded for the audience's applause.

As the Flying Grayson's were announce the audience rose to their feet in a standing ovation.

Dick perched high on his Dad's shoulders was amazed. They had received huge applause before but this was different. Exhilarating!

"Well done." Mr Haly enthused. "I'm sure that performance will bring 'em flooding in." He patted Dick on the head.

"Come on young man let's get back and get you to bed." Mom put her arm around his shoulder.

"Want another ride?" Dad held out his arms. Dick grabbed his Dad's hands and deftly swung up to sit on his shoulders once more.

The family walked across the grass towards the trailer watching the crowds disappear either on foot or into their cars.

The air was still warm and the odours of the concession stands hung in the air.

"Hey there John." A voice hailed from the burger bar. "I saved the lad a burger."

Dad stopped in his tracks and headed back to the burger vendors trailer.

The man handed Dick a polystyrene box.

"There you go, I reckon you earned that tonight." He said winking at Dick's Dad.

"Thanks." Dick said appreciatively.

"You want a soda with that?" The man said tossing a cola can up to him without waiting for a reply.

Dick's Dad shook the man's hand thanking him again.

They walked back to rejoin Mom who had waited for them.

"You spoil that boy." She complained, although her face showed she wasn't serious.

"I know but he does use the calories up anyway." Dad shrugged his shoulders.

Dick went and sat at the table and opened the box. The warm scent assaulted his nostrils. The vendor had spoilt him this time too. Between the sliced seeded bun lay two burgers with cheese and salad. A few fries surrounded the bun.

Dad picked up the cola can and popped it.

"Son, I think that if you drank all of this before bed it would keep you awake. Do you mind if I have half?"

"No not at all. You can have it all if you like. I don't like to say but I don't really like that sort."

"Are you sure?" Dad offered the can to Dick again.

"Yes sure."

"I bet you would like a big glass of milk eh?" Mom suggested.

Dick nodded he had a mouth full so couldn't speak.

Mom poured him a glass and placed it in front of him.

"I reckon you need to be in bed once you have eaten that." Dad said. "I think we can give the new move another go tomorrow."

"Ok Dad, but I still don't see how I can do it all. It's not feeling right. You sure the parts are right to start with?"

"As sure as I can be." Dad said. "Don't you trust me on this?"

"Sure I do, I just don't see the move working. Not yet anyway. I guess we will work it out eventually." Dick assured his father.

"Good lad, ok have you done there? Let's have you off to bed now."

Dick slid out from the table and went to get undressed. Donning an old t-shirt over an old pair of shorts he lay on top of the bed. It was too warm to actually get into bed.

Mom came in and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Good night my little Robin. Sleep tight." She leant over and kissed him stroking his hair gently for a few moments.

"Mom." Dick said softly. "Mom, stay a bit. Please." He suddenly felt the need for a bit of motherly T.L.C. Why he could not fathom.

"If that's what you want of course I will." She stroked his hair a little more.

Dick felt the caress and it made him feel so safe and contented. His eyes blinked and then closed.

Mom stood up and looked down at her sleeping son with love and pride.

"It's so sad that my parents and family have chosen to disown me and refuse to even open my letters to them." She thought sadly "They are missing out on so much. How proud they could have been of their grandson. Still I wouldn't have changed a thing. I have a husband who loves me and a wonderful son who is amazing." She stood at the door and gazed at Dick. Asleep he looked so angelic and so very small and young.

She felt an arm snake around her waist and John pulled her to him quietly closing the door behind them.

"Something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"No, no Dick just wanted a bit of love tonight. I sat with him till he fell asleep. I just couldn't bring myself to come away he looks so sweet when he is asleep."

"I know, he certainly knows how to tug on the old heart strings even when he isn't trying. Come to bed now you must be so tired yourself."

"I have to see to the dishes." Mary protested.

"Leave them I'll see to them in the morning."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The circus pulled up in yet another field in yet another town. Everyone busied themselves with their allotted tasks and soon the big top was erected and ready for the show.

Dick sat beside his Mom as they drove into the town proper in search of a Laundromat. While most of the clothes they used were washed by hand, it was the bigger stuff such as bedding that posed a problem and most of the families took the opportunity to get those things done when in a decent sized town.

Mom spotted one on the main road and pulled in.

Dick helped lug the bags into the Laundromat and then into the machine. Luckily the place was manned by a friendly woman who indicated it was ok for them to leave the washing so that they could wander further into town and do some food shopping.

Loading the shopping into the wagon they went back into the Laundromat to find that the washing had finished and the woman had loaded it into a dryer for them.

"Thank you so much." Mom said as she handed over the change for the dryer. "Please accept these free tickets for the circus for tomorrow night."

"There's no need for that I'm only too happy to help out." The woman protested.

"No please accept them, we have a certain number we can give out and I think you deserve them."

"Well alright then. I can bring my grandson along, I'm sure he will love it. What do you do?"

"We, that is my family do trapeze." Mom explained.

"Do you do that too?" The woman asked looking at Dick. "Although you look a bit small to me."

Mom laughed. "Dick here is the star of the show, he not only performs with us but he is sometimes allowed to do a solo spot."

Dick coloured slightly looking at the floor and shuffling his feet with embarrassment.

"In that case I look forward to coming. I can show off telling my grandson I met you" The woman laughed

"I am sure he will enjoy the show and we will look for you. In fact I tell you what, just give me the tickets a moment." Mom held out her hand. "Do you have a pen?"

The woman handed her one from the pocket of her pinafore.

Mom scribbled something on the tickets.

"Just show these to the guy on the door and they will make sure you get the best seats."

"Well thank you very much, that's so kind of you. You know some folk round here have been moaning about the circus coming. Oh you know I'm sure you are used to it all, but they are saying the crime rate will go up 

and such like. I say there's good and bad in all sorts of folk. I will definitely be telling them just what nice people you are."

"Well thank you." Mom said appreciatively. "Well I had better get the washing folded and get back, we have lots to do."

The woman helped Mom fold the washing and pack it into the bags. Mom carried them out to the trucks.

"Here you go sweetie." The woman handed Dick a lollypop. Dick showed the sweet to Mom.

"It's alright; yes you can eat it now." She told him.

"Well now there's a thing, most kids wouldn't have asked before they ate it. You seem to have a very good boy there."

"Well yes." Mom conceded. "Although he does have his moments." She smiled. "Thank you so much for the help. We had better get going before they send out the search party. I will tell everyone how helpful you have been and send them to you."

Mom pulled away from the kerb and Dick twisted round to wave to the friendly Laundromat lady.

They moved from undiscovered town to undiscovered town, Dick couldn't even remember the names of them. As the weather was clement they did extra shows in most towns and the crowds were good and appreciative in most places.

The circus pulled onto a large field. They were not going to put on a show at this stop. It was a chance for everyone to do repairs and such like, a time to catch their breath.

Dick couldn't remember ever having felt so tired. His body ached like an old man. He was sure his parents must feel the same.

"Come on Dick." Mom urged. "Let's go and get some fresh groceries while Dad sets up the trailer."

Dick groaned to himself as he climbed back into the truck.

Mom pulled into the car park outside a largish supermarket. They collected a trolley and began their shop.

Some of the other customers eyed them suspiciously but they were used to this kind of thing now. Mom just ignored them, as did Dick.

The woman at the checkout looked uncomfortable as she rang the items through.

"You folks here for long?" She asked.

"Oh just a couple of days. We have some repairs to see to and then we will be off. It's been a while since we stayed here."

The woman looked sideways at Mom checking who was in earshot.

"Just be careful." She warned ominously. "There are some who don't welcome your sort here. I wouldn't come into town without a man if I were you." She sat back and continued checking the items through.

"Thank you I'll bear that in mind." Mom nodded as she handed over the cash.

Dick helped her to push the trolley back to the truck.

"Dick, just be careful and prepare to run if need be." Mom cautioned as they neared their vehicle.

Dick was about to question this instruction when he saw that there were four teenagers leaning against the truck. They were dresses alike in jeans and a white t-shirt and trainers. They could have been clones had they not had different coloured hair. One was dark, one blonde, one had tight curly brown hair, and the last was ginger haired. All of them were smoking and as Mom and Dick approached one tossed the end of his into the bed of the truck.

"Excuse me please." Mom asked politely as she tried to get to the truck to put the shopping in it. The youths were obstructing the doors.

"Why what you done?" The ginger haired one asked sniggering.

"I'm sorry but you are leaning on my vehicle and I need to get my shopping loaded up." Mom pointed out patiently.

"Oh doesn't she speak proper, not like your usual Gyppo. You are a Gyppo aint ya?" The boys began to crown around.

"Actually no I'm not a gypsy. Now if you could please let me get to my truck so we can go I would very much appreciate it."

"Oh would you now? What if we say you don't leave till we say you can?" The ginger haired youth growled menacingly.

Dick stood behind the trolley nervously eyeing the youths. He knew he had to let Mom handle it but he also knew that if they turned violent he was not going to stand by and watch Mom get hurt. Although little did the youths know that Mom was quite handy in a fight. She studied Tai Chi with the Chinese family's grandfather, as did Dick, who was also studying Aikido, as a precaution for just such an incident as this.

Mom had not been very happy about this but it was as a reward for Dick because he had had to study ballet.

Suddenly the blonde youth grabbed Dick's arms and twisted them behind his back.

"Look she brought her runt with her." He laughed as Dick struggled, twisting his arms more.

"Look leave us alone and let us be on our way. We haven't caused you any harm." Mom asked a note of worry in her voice. She glanced around. "Typical." She thought to herself. "Everyone disappears when you need help" She turned her gaze on to the youths again. "Please let him go he is only a little boy. What harm can he do?" She jumped as Dick yelped as the Blonde youth again applied pressure to Dick's arms.

The ginger haired youth pushed Mom up against the truck his hands around her throat. The other two crowded in laughing.

"So what you going to do about it? Keep hold of him." Ginger called back over his shoulder. "I can see we will just have to teach you a lesson." He growled.

The others laughed.

"Oh will you?" Mom retorted with difficulty as Ginger had a firm grip on her throat.

"I suggest you speak to us with more respect." Ginger hissed as he forced a knee between Moms legs and attempted to kiss her.

Dick watched Mom intently, despite the pain in his arms. At the barely perceptive sign he stepped backwards stamping on the foot of the blonde youth who let go of him with a cry of surprise.

Mom had managed to push her attacker off and he now lay on the floor. She ran around to the driver's door and climbed in as Dick scrambled into the back of the truck. Thankfully the engine caught at the first turn of the key. Mom roared off without looking back.

A short way out of town Mom pulled up. Dick climbed out of the back of the truck and got into the passenger seat.

Mom was sat with her head on the steering wheel.

"Mom, are you alright?" Dick asked concerned.

"Oh sweetheart I'm sorry are you?"

"Yup, I'm fine." Dick told her, although his arms were a little sore.

"Then I am too. I'm a bit shaky but not hurt."

"What are we going to do about all the food we left?"

"Well I'm afraid we will have to just cut our losses. Dads not going to be happy but I'm sure we will sort something out."

Mom started the truck up again and they drove back to the circus camp.

Dick could hear his parents talking. His Mom sounded upset but Dad was being very calm. Mom was apologising over and over, but Dad was telling her it was alright, as long as they were both ok it was all that mattered.

He was sat on the trailer steps with a drink watching everyone gather in the centre of the camp, waiting to hear what had happened and to discuss what they were to do.

As he watched everyone's head began to turn slowly towards the approach road and the flashing blue and red lights approaching. A collective groan went around the assembled group and they all made their way back to their respective trailers.

The police patrol car drew up in a cloud of dust and two policemen alighted. Mr Haly greeted them.

"What can we do for you?" He asked with forced congeniality.

"We are looking for a woman and a young man from here. They are wanted regarding an assault on a couple of local boys."

"Well I reckon it will be Mrs Grayson and her son you need to talk to. She came back from a shopping trip quite distressed. Their trailers over here" Mr Haley began to walk across towards the trailer.

Mom and Dad had noticed the police car and had come outside.

The police stopped in front of them and one looked Mom up and down, then at his colleague.

"We have had a complaint that you and your son have physically assaulted a couple of boys outside the supermarket in town. Could we speak to your son as well please?"

Dick got up from the step and stood in front of his Dad.

"My son and I were the ones assaulted; I only used reasonable force in order to escape." Mom told the policeman. "I was being man handled and sexually assaulted."

"May we speak with your son?" The other cop asked.

"This is our son." Dad told them.

The two cop exchanged glances.

"You don't have an older child?"

"No Dick here is our only child." Dad told them.

"Son, what happened?" One of the cops asked Dick.

"The boys were stood around our truck and they wouldn't let Mom get in or load up the groceries. Then one grabbed me and twisted my arms and one, the ginger haired one grabbed Mom. He pushed her and had her like this." Dick demonstrated. "Then he said he would teach her a lesson and he

shoved his knee against her, like this." Again Dick demonstrated. "I was being held by one of them who was twisting my arms behind my back."

"So how did you get away?" The cop asked him.

"I stomped on his foot, I didn't see what Mom did but she managed to get in the truck and I got in the back."

"Excuse us a moment." The two cops withdrew a short distance and conferred for a few moments.

"Ok look we don't think there are any charges to be brought against you. Where you hurt at all?"

"I'm fine but Dick's arms are bruised where they grabbed him." Mom told them.

"Show me." One of the cops asked Dick, who pulled up his t-shirt sleeve to display the dark bruise on one arm.

"Ok I think we are satisfied this was none of your doing, we will caution the lads this time. If you do have any more problems call us." The cop handed a card to Mom.

"Thank you Officers." Dad said to them as they strode back to their patrol car. One stopped and turned to him

"Look it's obvious a woman and a little kid like that couldn't have done what they claimed. We thought it was a guy more your size they meant. The lads are well known for causing bother anyway."

"Thank you anyway for everything." Dad shook the proffered hand.

"Don't worry we will sort things out. I know the stuff was paid for but please I'm happy you and Dick are alright. We will have to go in together, or see if there is anywhere else near we can go to." John assured Mary who was close to tears.

"Mom, Dad." Dick called as he hurtled into the trailer at full pelt. "Come outside quick." Dick pulled at his Dad's trousers.

"Ok, ok slow down, where's the fire?" Dad said as he let Dick push him out the door.

A small bespectacled man stood in the middle of the camp looking a little nervous.

He cleared his throat as he saw Dicks Mom.

"I saw what happened and I managed to retrieve most of your groceries. I have replaced the items destroyed by those yobs." He blushed.

"Thank you. How much do we owe you for that?" Mom asked him.

"Nothing, I'm the store owner and I am fed up with those louts hanging around intimidating customers. I know some of the townsfolk are a bit, well, a bit suspicious of strangers, but on the whole they are decent folk. We have had some problems in recent years with travellers, but us older ones know you circus folk are not any trouble." He explained.

"Again thank you." Dick's Dad told him. "Your kindness is very much appreciated. We understand the problem only too well; travellers and tinkers do give others a bad reputation. Let me help you unload my wife's shopping, women always seem to buy so much."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Dick gazed out of the truck window watching the lights flash by. They were almost as colourful as the circus lights. Brightly coloured neon in reds and blues announced the places they illuminated. Others gave a pictorial representation of the services on offer.

Although they were on the outskirts of the city it was still crowded with bars and shops.

As they got closer to the centre and their destination the lights seemed to get brighter and the streets looked the same as if it were daylight.

Dick was amazed to see so many people still out and about.

He was feeling a little excited. They were to perform at an indoor arena. This was the first time he had done this. In fact several of the acts had never performed indoors before.

Dad had told him that Mr Haly had been asked especially to come and put on the circus here.

"Nearly there." Mom skewed around in her seat to look at Dick.

"Mom where will we be staying?"

"There is a large area near the arena where we can park up so we will be in the trailer as usual. Only this time we will have proper dressing rooms and everything."

Dick nodded.

"Are you alright?" Mom asked him a little concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"I hope you are not worrying about the new move." Dad added. "I reckon we are nearly there with it. We have about four days once we get in. I reckon it will be perfect by then."

"I'm a bit worried, I'm not sure it is working quite right."

"Darling, it's going to be perfect I just know it." Mom assured him. "I have seen you do it many times now. I think you are amazing to have worked it out. Maybe we just need to tidy it up a bit to make it 'look' nicer that's all."

"Moms right, I'm proud of you. I never thought you wouldn't crack it." Dad interjected.

Dick sat back in his seat his mind wandering back to the moment when he actually did the whole of the new move. He could still feel the exhilaration and see the look of sheer pride and joy on his Dad's face.

He had begun to believe he wouldn't be able to do it ever. Once he had done it once it was as if his body remembered the intricate twists and turns. Having successfully completed the move several times he had it mapped in his mind too.

Since then he had practiced it over and over at every opportunity.

"I believe this is where we are parking up." Dad broke into his thoughts.

They waited as the other vehicles took turns in manoeuvring the tight gap that was the access to their camp site.

The morning dawned bright and fresh. Dick was awake early. He could not believe the noise. It sounded like thunder and the trailer seemed to tremble.

He could hear his parents moving about so he rolled out of his bunk and padded into the living area.

"The noises wake you too?" Dad asked.

Dick rubbed the sleep from his eyes with both fists, blinking.

"Yes it's like thunder. Is it always this noisy in a city?"

"I'm afraid so." Dad told him. "Come get some breakfast and then we can go and have a look at the arena and then we can have a look around the city. Well some of it anyway."

"Wow it's so big!!" Dick's eyes grew wide as he viewed the arena.

"Plenty of room for you to do your new move." Dad told him smiling.

"What!!" Dick could hardly believe his ears.

"Well we may as well get it into the act as soon as possible now." Dad continued.

"Are you sure?" Dick asked apprehensively.

"I'm sure. Mom and I have talked it over and we reckon we'll put it in on our final night."

Dick shook his head in disbelief.

"It will be a great finale don't you think?" Dad went on.

"Yeah and it will be great when I fall in the net." Dick thought to himself.

"Come on now it's not like you to doubt your abilities is it?" Dad chided gently. "Where's that Grayson confidence gone?"

Dick wasn't sure but he was very nervous. Dad was right though. He had to believe that he was ready.

The audience were settling into their seats. Dick peeked out through the curtain. It was another sell out night. He had heard the adults saying that tickets had been selling fast and had been sold on via e-bay for double the ticket price, although he wasn't sure what that was.

There was an expectant hum in the audience that had not been there on the previous nights.

"Dick come and get warmed up. You need to be at your best tonight." Mom called.

Dick obliged and began to go through the routine with his parents.

The acts performed one by one to great applause. Dick was puzzled by the smiles he got as each act re entered the back stage area. They were kind of 'we know something you don't' smiles.

Mr Haly was pacing up and down rubbing his hands. Dick couldn't decide if it was with worry or if he was just pleased.

At last it was their turn to enter the ring. As normal they were last on the bill.

Mom came up to him and placed a bright yellow long cape around his shoulders.

"When we are climbing up, when we are about half way let the cape drop." She told him as she put on an identical cape.

Dad was already wearing his.

Dick shrugged, this was something new, but if that's what Mom and Dad wanted so be it. He had butterflies in his stomach, but he tried to put all his nerves out of his mind. He had to focus in order to do the normal routine. His new move was to come at the end.

The penultimate act bounded through the curtain and the ringmaster gave the sign for the Grayson's to get ready.

They stood at the curtain shaking their limbs out and flexing slightly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Haly's circus is proud to introduce to you the finest aerial act in the world. You will be amazed and you will be left believing a man can fly. Please put your hands together for...

THE FLYING GRAYSONS!"

The Grayson's ran into the ring and waved and bowed to the audience as they walked around the perimeter of the ring.

The music began and they took their respective positions at the rope and rope ladders.

As instructed Dick dropped his cape as he got half way up as his Mom and Dad did the same simultaneously. The audience caught its breath briefly then sighed as they realised it was only the capes that had fallen.

Turn by turn, twist by twist, leap by leap they executed their routine flawlessly. Each move punctuated by loud applause.

Dick landed back on the base board beside Mom having done the final manoeuvre of their main act. Mom held up a finger to him to indicate he should wait a moment.

The ringmaster entered the ring clapping.

"Ladies and gentlemen I am sure you must have enjoyed that." He nodded vigorously urging further response from the audience. "But it's not quite over yet." He paused for effect. "Tonight the Flying Grayson's have a very special treat for you. They have been rehearsing it for months and tonight see's the culmination of their efforts.

Richard, the youngest member will attempt the never before attempted 'Death Drop'!"

The audience 'oo'ed', although they had no idea what this was, it just sounded good.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have to ask you to remain silent and not to take any photographs as the noise and flash may put young Richard off. This is a very dangerous stunt, especially for such a young man.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you, probably the youngest aerialist in the world, RICHARD GRAYSON!"

While the ringmaster had been making his announcement Dick had been pummelling the chalk bag and rubbing his hands along the bar in preparation.

Mom held the bar as he stood momentarily mentally going through the moves. Dad was getting into an inverted position ready to catch. The 'hands' had stretched the safety net beneath them.

Dick grasped the bar and took in a deep breath. Mom kissed him on the cheek. He raised himself on tiptoe and then began the swing.

He rose higher and higher, back and forth. Higher, higher. Then he released and flew. The audience took in such a deep breath he thought he would be sucked down as he turned once, twice, three times, then the fourth, then again four twists and the final four.

His Dad's strong, safe hands closed around his wrists, then let go of his right hand momentarily to make the audience believe he had 'only just' caught him, drawing a collective 'ooh!' from them.

Dick looked up and grinned at his Dad who was beaming down at him.

"Bravo! I knew you would do it." Dad said proudly.

Dad began to swing Dick again so he could make his return to stand by Mom.

As he landed Mom grabbed him and hugged and kissed him enthusiastically.

The audience went wild, standing cheering and clapping, stamping their feet and whistling. Dad made his way across to Mom and Dick, as Dick waved and acknowledged the applause.

"Wait now a moment." Dad instructed him. "We aren't going down just yet."

Dick looked puzzled but did as he was told.

Below them the ringmaster had again entered and was trying, in vain, to quieten the audience so he could make an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please." He pleaded.

"Ladies and gentlemen." He began again once he could be heard. "We promised you something special and I'm sure you will agree that was something, not only special but phenomenal."

The audience began their applause again. The ringmaster waved his arms to quieten them.

"May I beg you indulgence by asking you to wait for a few moments as we have something very important to do which will need a few minutes to conclude." He tilted his head back to look at the Grayson's still waiting aloft. "Sorry to make you wait. Perhaps you can come down anyway."

Dad waved and they all made a graceful dive into the net. The audience greeted Dick's descent with more wild applause.

Mom collected the capes and wrapped Dicks around him before donning hers and Dad his.

"Mom what's happening?" Dick whispered.

"Shh wait and see." Mom cautioned.

Dick stood silent between his Mom and Dad; both had their hands on his shoulders. He could feel that they were pensive and tense.

The ringmaster was talking to some people sitting at on the front row. Dick then noticed that the rest of the circus had begun to crowd into the ring behind them, they too had the same pensive look on their faces.

The ringmaster began nodding excitedly and waved his arms inviting the people he was talking with to join him in the ring.

They followed him in and they all stood in front of the Grayson's.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your patience. As you may have noticed the show tonight has been filmed. Not just as a record but because we needed to be able to re-run the incredible 'Death Drop' to ensure that it was done correctly. To explain I would like to introduce a couple of very special distinguished guests Craig Glenday and his lovely assistant Norma Cox."

"Thank you ringmaster." Craig Glanday acknowledged as he took the microphone from him. "I had better introduce myself. I'm Craig and I'm from the Guinness book of world records."

The audience fell silent with anticipation.

"I have to agree that we have been privileged to witness an amazing act."

A ripple of applause interrupted him.

"I also want to add my thanks that you have been patient enough to wait. This delay was because we had to check our data and watch the tape of the young man's act over again a couple of times to make sure it was executed correctly. I am pleased therefore to announce that Richard Grayson has been awarded a place in the Guinness book of world records for being the first to complete the death drop and for being the youngest ever to attempt it."

Dick stared at Craig with amazement. He couldn't believe his ears. Mom hugged him and then Dad swung him up onto his shoulders.

The audience again exploded into a show of appreciation.

Craig reached up and shook Dick's hand, congratulating him. Dick could barely hear him over the din. Craig's assistant handed Dick a framed certificate and shook his hand.

Dick's Mom took it from him just as he was grabbed from behind and pulled from his Dad's shoulders, only to be raised aloft by several other circus folk.

The band struck up a march and the circus paraded around the ring, passing Dick from shoulder to shoulder.

Dick began to feel giddy and his head reeled. He wasn't sure what significance the award had but it sounded grand.

Dick sat heavily on the sofa, he was exhausted, but the adrenalin was still pulsing through him.

"I think it's time to tell you about the 'Death Drop' and why it was important to me." Dad said quietly as he sat beside him.

Dick nodded.

"Well you see, many years ago one of the founders of the Flying Grayson's, a certain Richard Grayson."

Dick looked at his Dad in amazement.

"Yes, Richard Grayson."Dad confirmed. "Well he had a dream and it was to do a daring stunt. Eventually he conceived the Death Drop. Now we don't know if he actually ever performed it, as there is no record, so we have to assume he didn't. That's why you are being considered as the first."

Dick nodded again.

"Why didn't you do it yourself?"

"Well I never had anyone to coach me or to catch me." Dad explained. "Also the actual move was lost as time went by. Only the three basic parts were remembered. The links were such a secret, and kept so, because back then everyone would have tried to do it just as everyone wanted to find Houdini's secrets."

"So you never knew the link moves at all?" Dick asked looking at Dad in awe.

"Well, not till you Mom made an amazing discovery." Dad said mysteriously.

"What?" Dick breathed.

"Well, you know we have the big trunk with all the stuff from way back, well Mom found one of the photo albums was falling apart and she decided to put all of them back in a new album. Anyways she came across a photo of Richard, which was a rare thing to have done back then. She remarked on how much like him you look. Ah, thank you." Dad said as Mom handed him an album. "Here see. You look so much like him it's uncanny and given you were named after him, even more so."

Dick peered at the faded photo. He didn't see a resemblance but he supposed his parents must have.

"What happened to him?"

"Sadly he met with an early demise. Not related to the act, but he contracted some serious illness. They couldn't afford medicines back then so unfortunately he died very young, in his early twenties. Well I understand it was of pneumonia which was a complication of what it was he had."

"That's sad." Dick ran a thumb over the photo.

"Here look." Dad took the album from Dick and lifted the photo out.

Written in faded ink on the back were some strange squiggles.

"That my boy is the secret to the linking moves." Dad said with pride.

"How do you know what it says, it looks like a scribble to me." Dick peered at the marks.

"Well it is written in a form of code that only a true gypsy could understand, plus it is shorthand for the moves."

"Wow, amazing." Dick breathed.

"No, what is amazing is that you worked it out on your own." Dicks Mom sat down beside him.

"I did didn't I?" Dick said brightly suddenly realising what he had achieved.

"Too right you did." Dad affirmed. "You proved tonight how good you really are and how good you can be. No one can take this away from you ever yes someone else may manage to repeat the move but you were the first and youngest."

"Well I think it's about time you were getting ready for bed." Mom patted him on the back. Dick eyed her with disappointment. "Come on now even hero's need their sleep."

"Moms right." Dad agreed. "But you go get ready and I'm sure Mom can manage to find some hot chocolate for you."

"Oh I'm sure I can manage that." Mom got up to rummage through the cupboard. "I reckon there's some of those mini marshmallows in here too."

END


End file.
